I wish I could read her mind
by Koala Penguin
Summary: Bella has always lived in Forks with her mother Renee. Renee has never warmed towards her daughter because she felt trapped in Forks and so abuses her. Edward and his family move back to Forks. He is intrigued by Bella because he can't read her mind. Can he save Bella and can Bella save the Cullens using her own Supernatural powers.
1. Chapter 1

If Edward was human he would say he was having a headache. Even in the quiet sanctuary of Forks High School library, the constant buzz of people's unimaginative thoughts was causing his head to pound. Edward found himself constantly trying to block his hyper-sensitive senses so that he could avoid feasting on his fellow students but it was a real struggle right now. Right now he wanted the peace and quiet of the Olympic National Park. But part of integrating into human society and keeping a human façade was going to school. It was tedious to be taught the same old lessons when he could be concentrating on scientific research and making a real difference that might actually redeem him. Edward rested his head on his bag. It provided little comfort but helped to make his head feel less heavy – so much for vampire strength when it was your own head weighing you down. Did everyone in this place have to generate so much useless noise?

It was with this thought in his head that he noticed that Isabella Swan was not making any noise. There was nothing unusual about Bella. She had average looks and average intelligence. She applied herself so her grades were consistently good and caused no concern for her teachers. But her quietness which made her invisible and therefore protected her suddenly made her stand out in the crowd to Edward. Bella was in a corner studying a Shakespeare Play. Edward deducted that Bella must've of been thinking something for her to be studying but nothing came from her. It was intriguing. Why hadn't he noticed it before? Granted he had only returned to Forks recently with his make-shift family after their stay in Alaska but it shouldn't have taken him so long to notice. He was a vampire.

Bella looked up. There was a flicker of fear in her eyes. Edward thought this was Bella's natural instinct kicking in at a monster staring at her. Bella tried to curl up smaller, trying to avoid Edward's gaze. Bella was wondering what Edward was thinking: Was he going to ask for tutoring? Bella scoffed at that thought. Edward was top of the class. Was he going to play a mean trick on her? That was more likely. Bella gathered her belongings and headed out of the library before Edward could make his move. Edward admired Bella's survival instincts.

Throughout the course of the day, Edward watched Bella. It was apparent that she kept herself to herself, hoping to stay under the radar. But the closer examination of Bella's behaviour made him see that something was wrong with Bella. She had a secret. A puzzle to work out. She was withdrawn but compliant and overly careful about doing everything absolutely right, she was skittish but vigilant as if waiting for something bad to happen, and she always seemed to have an exit plan in place by sitting in the seat closest to the door. Unfortunately, that didn't protect her from him. Edward had seen these signs in other students before who had come from bad homes but he always had their thoughts to confirm his suspicions - Edward didn't have that here. It was radio silence. Edward had to go on what he knew. Bella was Renee Swan's daughter and Renee had an exemplary record as a kindergarten teacher. Abuse couldn't be the problem. Edward was left to wonder what made Bella this scared. He wanted to help her in some way.

Bella went home straight after school and got on with the chores. She did most household chores so that Renee didn't have to. Bella thought this would mean her mom would see her as useful. She felt such guilt and shame at being such a burden to her mother. She wanted more than anything in the world for her mom to love her. Bella heard Renee's key enter the door. Bella's heart stopped for a moment, her stomach dropped and her hand started to shake. Bella could feel the tension building with Renee's stony silence behind her. Bella knew that she would have to be careful at what she said so not to bore or irritate Renee. Bella tuned around, looked up and gently said "Good afternoon, mom."

Renee ignored Bella's greeting. Bella continued cautiously with the household chores so not as to do something wrong whilst at the same time trying not to go too slow. She didn't want to do anything that would set Renee off, she couldn't quiet take another outburst so soon after the last. Bella didn't think that she was walking egg shells, she was just avoiding her tendency to mess up the peace and quite in the home. Bella wished that she was clever enough to realise what would cause her mother to turn on her before it forced Renee to deal with her.

Bella had lived in Forks all her life with her mother Renee. Bella felt lonely in the grey, rainy town of Forks. Charlie had died in the line of duty as a Police Officer and whilst Renee dreamt of a life in sunnier climates she didn't have the gumption to go out and seek it, not when she was burdened with an unwanted needy child. Renee had received a lot of sympathy from the townsfolk of Forks as a struggling single mom and Renee had often sought help on how to deal with such a difficult child. In turn, the townsfolk of Forks had written Bella off. Renee despised Bella. She hated Bella's name – it was so old fashioned but went with it because Charlie had wanted to name his daughter after his beloved grandmother. She hated Bella's appearance – it was a constant reminder of her loss of Charlie. She hated Bella's personality – it was the complete opposite of her; Bella was infuriatingly reserved, timid and gawky.

Renee didn't mean to hurt Bella it just happened. The last time she had hurt Bella she was filled with remorse and sadness. Renee had helped Bella clean up the lacerations but there was no forgiveness in Bella - she was a stubborn unfeeling child. Renee had tried to apologise, she had avoided Bella's irritating ways through ignoring the problem child and had brought Bella some new art materials after she had ripped up a sketch during one of their previous arguments. That's all they were - tiffs, arguments. Renee felt that she had so much affection to give if only Bella wasn't such an awkward child to love. Renee got on perfectly will with the kindergarten children she was responsible for – she was a popular and respected teacher – so why couldn't she have the same with Bella. Why couldn't Bella be more like Jessica, her best-friend's daughter, or that pretty girl Lauren?


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three weeks since Renee had caused Bella any real harm. Of course, Bella felt responsible and to blame when she was hurt, that it was a deserved punishment for being so clumsy and stupid, but she was also feared the pain that a punishment would bring. She didn't know when she was going to mess up, she had no control over it – it was just inevitable. She never felt safe. For now, it was mostly the silent treatment interspersed with singing of praises of Jessica who was a natural model with voluminous curly dark brown hair, sparkling blue eyes and an outgoing personality. This led to Bella feeling thar her own image was inadequate and she felt unworthy of any kindness. She felt less than human.

The first sign that the short-term cease fire had come to an end was when Renee had a thrown a glass at Bella. It had glanced off her cheek leaving a tiny cut and bruise. Renee then went for a walk to calm down so that the incident wouldn't get out of control leaving Bella to clean up the pieces.

The second sign was when Bella had overcooked the spaghetti. Renee had tipped her plate of food over Bella in disgust. There were minor first degree burns on Bella's hands, when she had used them to shield her face from the hot food. Bella cleaned up the mess before running her hands under cold water. That night she wasn't allowed to eat (she would've gladly ate the spaghetti) but watched Renee having a Chinese takeaway. Food was a reward not a right.

From then on, Bella was waiting for an outburst that would cause real pain and suffering. She didn't have to wait that long. That night Bella went to sleep on her front because her back was covered in well-defined throbbing painful welts. It had happened so fast that she didn't understand what she had done wrong this time to cause it.

* * *

Edward was keeping an eye on Bella through watching the thoughts of the people around her. At school, Bella faced routine name-calling, a trip on her way to class and the occasional shove into a locker or bin. The students didn't think much about Bella but if they were bored and she was there she became a source of entertainment. Bella took it in her stride. It annoyed Edward that Bella didn't stand up for herself but that was soon swept away when Bella's home life caused him much concern. He had heard Renee's harsh criticism about Bella and her refusal to be pleased by anything that Bella did. The words often used were "no good," "worthless," "bad," or "a mistake." It was clear that Bella was unwanted, unsafe and unloved. There was no sign of affection – no hugs or kisses. Instead there was a strong desire to punish Bella so that her behaviour was 'kept in line'. Renee was annoyed with Bella for not being more receptive or forthcoming towards her. But to Edward it seemed that Renee was in denial that previous abusive incidents occurred which was why Bella shied away from her.

Through Renee's thoughts Edward was beginning to understand that Bella was living in fear and her behaviour came from an attempt to avoid being hurt. The problem was that Edward had no evidence of Bella's abuse and Renee's reputation was too established for him to make a claim that all was not right in the Swan household. He would have to try and befriend Bella if he was going to help her.

Edward first smelt Bella before seeing her in their Biology class. Her scent was overpowering. He wanted her and not in a good way. He had to get out of the classroom before he was responsible for a blood bath. The only thing was that Bella was again sitting by the door so he would have to walk past her to make an exit. He couldn't risk it. Edward noticed that Bella was struggling to sit. Bella leaned back in her chair feeling exhausted but as soon as her back touched the chair the throbbing intense pain in her back went from bad to worse. Bella leaned forward in her chair. There were no marks visible to show that Bella was injured – she was wearing her usual clothing that covered most of her skin but there was nothing out of the ordinary with that. This was Forks. But Edward knew that she was bleeding – it was the only thing that could've triggered that response. It was a good job that he was having the class with Bella rather than Jasper. He had to warn Alice to make sure that they stayed away. After class, Edward had to use his vampire swiftness to catch up with Bella.

"Bella Swan" Edward called after her.

Bella didn't know whether to keep going or to stop. She decided to keep going so Edward gently held her by her arm. Bella flinched at the sudden contact and backed away from Edward. Bella's lip trembled before saying "Yes?"

"I was wondering if you would be my partner on the project" Edward offered in a gentleman-like manner.

Bella declined "I normally work with Jessica but she's off sick today." Bella's rapport with Jessica had been at the insistence of Renee and Jessica's mother. Jessica didn't protest too much because Bella had decent enough grades to copy her homework from. Bella didn't protest at all but she kept Jessica at arm lengths because Bella didn't trust people and felt that they could not be relied upon - Bella didn't have friends.

Edward expected to be blown off "But she isn't in today and Mr Molina would like it if we worked with different people."

"Is this part of some kind of dork outreach programme?" Bella politely asked. She was confused. Teachers always said to work with someone different but they never really meant it.

Edward didn't expect this response, a smile played around his lips when he said "If that was the case would that persuade you to work with me?"

Bella replied firmly "No."

"Well then that's definitely not the reason why I asked you. If you don't have any other objection to being my partner on this project perhaps we can meet in the library at lunchtime."

Bella knew that Renee wouldn't be pleased with her consorting with a boy but Edward seemed persistent and she had a hard time saying no - it was in her nature to please. So Bella said "Ok. But I can't do work after school. My mom is strict."

Edward accepted the condition "That's fine but we will have to spend lunches together to get the work done on time." This was the best that Edward could hope for. He may not be able to protect her whilst she was home but he doubted that the students would mess with Bella if he was there with her. "Until tomorrow lunchtime then?"

"Tomorrow" Bella agreed. Bella looked outside. It was raining again. Bella sighed. She hated being exposed to anything cold or wet. It reminded her of the times that Renee had hosed her down for making a mess with poster paints when she was a child and wouldn't let her into the house until she dried off standing with her hands on top of her head. Bella started to walk home in the pouring rain.

Edward was in the car with Emmett and Rosalie when he saw Bella in the rain. Edward stopped the car. "Bella, come in the car. You'll catch a cold."

Bella shook her head "I can't" and resolutely walked on in the rain.

Edward got out of the car much to Rosalie's annoyance and went over to Bella. "It's just a lift and you're already soaked. Please"

Bella nodded her head when she saw Edward was with his brother and sister. There was no way she could be accused of any wrong doing with Edward's siblings there and she hadn't been treated with much kindness for such a long time that she couldn't resist. Edward opened the door for her. "This is Rosalie and Emmett."

"Hi" Both Emmett and Rosalie said but Rosalie's voice was laced with contempt.

"Hi" Bella responded.

Edward frowned when he saw Bella's acceptance at Rosalie's treatment of her and then how she shied away from Emmett. Edward wondered why Rosalie couldn't think of someone else for a change. Bella didn't say much during her lift home and then as soon as she saw her house barely waited for the car to stop before jumping out and waving good bye.

As soon as, they were on the road again Edward turned to Rosalie "Would it kill you to be civil?"

"She's human. She's a risk" Rosalie said forcefully.

"She is human and she could do with a friend" Edward snapped back.

"What's wrong Edward?" Emmett knew that there was more to Edward's anger than Rosalie just being Rosalie.

"She's being hurt by her mother" Edward stated. He had to get it off his chest.

"No way" Rosalie scoffed "She's Mrs Swan daughter. Mrs Swan is so pleasant and agreeable."

"Maybe that's why it's gone unnoticed for so long." Edward glared at Rosalie and Rosalie turned away.

* * *

Renee was home from work. She was annoyed to hear from a neighbour that Bella had got a lift home. Renee found Bella was scrubbing the toilets. Renee grabbed Bella's throat and pushed her against the bath. The force bruised her already badly damaged back. Bella let out a muffled scream.

"I've heard you've been with a boy" Renee accused.

"It was …just … a lift." Bella tried to say despite the tight squeeze around her throat.

Renee slapped Bella's face and yelled "What did I say about boys?"

"That … that you didn't … want me … to ever bring … another … unwanted … child … in … the world" Bella was now trembling.

"So you think you were just going to disobey me. What do you think I should do about that?" Renee threatened.

Bella shook her head "I'm sorry ... please…please don't."

Bella's pleads fell on deaf ears. Renee she kneed Bella in the back of the head and followed through with kicks in the ribs. Bella had the wind knocked out of her and was gasping for air. Renee let Bella's throat go and Bella fell to the floor. Renee beat Bella repeatedly with the wooden bath brush that was at hand.

"You're nothing. No would ever want you, just use you. If you ever get caught with a boy again you're gonna wish you were never born and that would make two of us. Do I make myself clear?" Renee snarled.

"Yes, ma'm" was Bella's quick automated response.

* * *

Edward watched Bella as she was sleeping. He knew he shouldn't be there but couldn't help wanting to be close to her after what he had seen Renee do to her through her own angry thoughts. Bella was lost in nightmare which was a series of flashbacks of her abuse. Her shirt lifted up and he could see the damage inflicted on her by her own mother. The welts on her back were still inflamed and there were bruises, scratches, burns, and lacerations at different healing stages covering her front and limbs. Edward checked for signs of self-injury, but there was none for which he was thankful for. Edward was determined to get Bella out of the situation she was in. No-one deserved the pain she was going through.

Edward disappeared from view. There were footsteps on the landing. Renee slammed open the door and woke up her daughter with a slap. It took all of Edward's will power not to intervene.

"Get up. Get into the position. You're to stand there until its time to prepare breakfast. You can think about your actions and how to behave. Otherwise I'll use the belt again." Renee threatened.

Bella woke up, stood up straight and put her hands on top of her head. She wondered if her life was really worth living.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella was fatigued from the sleep deprivation and had a headache from where she had been kicked in the head. Her energy levels were zapped. Her whole body ached.

Mr Berty, Bella's English Lit Teacher, noticed that Bella's was attention was wavering "Ms Swan, we are we keeping you up?"

"No sir" came Bella's startled response.

"Shall we see if you've done your homework? Perhaps you can tell me who says 'Some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon 'em.'?" Edward knew it was a trick question, he had to keep his anger in. The quote hadn't been covered in the reading that was set for them. It was one thing students humiliating another student – it was another for a teacher to humiliate a student, especially one whose self-esteem and self-worth was none existent. Mr Berty smiled when Bella didn't know the answer. "I'm gonna write a note to your mother about your lack of attention in class."

For a second, a look of sheer terror entered Bella's eyes but it was quickly replaced by passiveness. Edward swore under his breath. He knew what that kind of note would mean to Bella's well-being. Edward had to say something "That's an unfair question. The quote was in Act 2, Scene 5 and it was Malvolio. You told us to read until the end of Act 1."

"How do you know that? Did you cheat, Mr Cullen?" Mr Berty glared at Edward.

"I covered it in my last school." Edward coolly replied but it was more like the tens of schools he had attended and that he had met Francis Bacon, a Vampire who had shaken Shakespeare's hand, but was the actual playwright of the Shakespeare plays.

"Perhaps I should write a note to your parents instead." Mr Berty threatened.

"What would the reason be, Mr Berty?" Edward politely asked though he doubted he would get much of a ticking off from Carlisle. The only warning would be about keeping a low profile.

"For showing off" Mr Berty snapped. "Ms Swan, I want you to stand outside the classroom since you can't pay attention."

"Yes, sir" Bella did as she was told. Edward looked pissed off which confused Bella because this didn't concern him.

Edward wondered where Bella got the strength just to get through the day when she was constantly being belittled and shamed. Even though he couldn't hear Bella's mind, he knew the abusive words that Bella had directed at her over and over again was being internalised and that she believed them. Edward hoped that he would be able to start to break the cycle that lunchtime. Edward knew from Alice that if he didn't succeed then Bella's life would remain the same. She may leave home eventually but someone else would take advantage of her low self-image.

* * *

Edward found Bella in the library with Jessica. Bella had her head down over a Biology textbook. Jessica was painting her nails. Edward came over to Bella.

"Do you mind if I sit?" Edward pulled up a chair. Jessica's head popped up and she checked Edward out. She had a disturbing thought that Edward couldn't abide. "Jessica, could you excuse us for a moment?"

"Sure" Jessica said with a smile and hopped out of the way, though Edward could hear the unkind jealous thoughts that filled her head.

"I thought we were working on this together" Edward said gently to Bella.

"My mom doesn't want me to hang around with any boys. Jessica's back now" Bella explained but the guilt was apparent in her voice at having left Edward without partner. There was desperation there too. Edward knew that Bella was scared to be seen with him again and he didn't need to read her mind to understand why.

Edward wasn't going to be hard on Bella but he couldn't give up on his way into her life either "She seems as if she would be great help. But if you actually want someone to discuss the work with you I'll be in the cafeteria."

Bella slightly chuckled at Edward's sarcasm. This surprised Edward, it showed spirit.

Edward asked "So what do you want to do?" Edward didn't need Alice's ability to guess what the answer would be. Bella was too controlled by her mother to choose him.

No one had asked Bella's opinion before and she didn't know how to express her needs, wants, and wishes. Bella shrugged her shoulders in reply.

Again, this surprised Edward since it wasn't an outright no, but Edward continued in a disappointed voice "We're not hanging out we're studying at school."

"My mom, she heard you dropped me off at home. She wasn't happy" Bella said in earnest. She didn't want to earn another beating.

"What's wrong with that?" Edward hoped that Bella would see that Renee was being unreasonable. That yesterday's mistreatment was completely undeserved. Edward knew that Renee wanted to keep Bella socially isolated so that Bella's internal strength would continue to be weakened, leaving Bella helpless and unable to escape her.

"I knew she wouldn't like it" Bella truly felt responsible for her beating and it was going to take a lot more than a few pertinent questions to make her see otherwise.

"She would have preferred you to catch a cold instead? That doesn't seem fair" Edward argued.

"Life is unfair." Bella stated flatly – there was no sign of anger in voice, just acceptance.

"You said she wasn't happy. I'm assuming you received some sort of punishment. What?" Edward knew this was too direct but what choice did he have.

"I was grounded." Bella said shortly but realised that she was being rude "Thank you for standing up for me today. No-one has ever done that before."

"It was the very least that I could do." Edward said lukewarmly. Edward was angry that Bella was so alone. That she had no-one to watch her back other than a monster who really wanted to suck her blood. Edward had to confirm that this was true "Have you always lived in Forks?"

"Yes. My dad was a police officer here before he died. It was an animal attack" Bella explained.

Edward wondered if those were actual the circumstances of the death or if it was a vampire attack. He wondered what Bella would think about him being a dangerous soulless vampire. "So all you have is your mom?"

"Yes" was Bella's one word reply.

"Has she always been so strict?" Edward voice came across lightly but it was to hide his hate. His actual question was if there was ever a time when Bella didn't feel scared of Renee.

"Yes" came another one word response from Bella.

Edward sighed, he really wished he could tell what Bella was thinking so that he could say the right words and ask the right questions. Bella wasn't forthcoming but he knew this wasn't going to be easy or get better in one conversation. Edward sighed when Jessica came back to join them but her loud thoughts about him gave him an idea, he couldn't believe he was going to say this but he came up with an offer that Jessica couldn't resist and therefore Bella couldn't escape "Jessica, I would like to work with you and Bella on the Biology project. Is that ok?" Sometimes, Edward felt it was easier to punish the guilty then to help the innocent. He knew he would need to get away over the weekend if he was going to stay on the correct path. He would ask Emmett to go on a hunt with him. He would get Jasper to come along as well. His thoughts were thirstier these days too.

"Oh, that would be heavenly" Jessica gushed. Edward wished that Jessica was as brainless as she appeared. It would mean that he wouldn't have to listen to her stupid thoughts.

Bella glared at Edward but there was a smile there too. Edward thought Bella's smile was beautiful. He wanted to make her smile more. It would be worth putting up with Jessica for that.


	4. Chapter 4

Edward knew what had happened to Bella before he had seen her limp into school, she had received some nasty bruises and yet she smiled at him when she saw him. It was hurting him to watch her mother's thoughts as she beat his Bella and then watch over the immediate aftermath. Edward knew that he wouldn't be able to help himself but intervene if Bella's mother became a threat to her life. But that would mean revealing his secret, his family's secret. Edward had spoken to Carlisle about what he knew about Bella. Carlisle had sympathised having had similar experiences at the hospital but if the family was to stay safe from the Volturi Edward would have to use human means to get Bella away from her mother.

If Edward thought he could've got away with it, he would've used his super-fast speed to be by Bella's side and help her walk across the car park. Instead, he purposefully strode over to her.

"Bella, you look hurt. Are you ok?" Edward was full of concern.

"Fine" Bella lied.

Edward wondered how many times Bella had said the word 'fine' without really meaning it or were people too absorbed in their own lives to even ask if Bella was anything but 'fine'. Edward saw Alice waiting on the school steps with Jasper. Alice was keen to meet Bella ever since she had seen Edward and Bella come together. However, she had stayed away with Jasper until Bella's open wounds had healed.

Once Edward and Bella had reached the school steps he made the introductions. He knew that Alice would treat Bella better than Rosalie. "Alice and Jasper, this is Bella. Part of a team that I working with on a Biology Project."

Jasper kept his distance but gave a friendly "Hey, Bella." Jasper looked oddly at Bella. He could sense the lingering fear and distress around Bella from her encounter with her mother that morning. Jasper tried to calm her and it worked. Edward knew what Jasper was doing and nodded his thanks to him. A happier Bella would lead to a stronger Bella. A stronger Bella could defeat her mother's hold. They may not be able to use overt Vampire means but they could use their abilities covertly.

"Bella, it is so good to meet you in person" Alice softly hugged Bella. She had seen Bella beaten through her visions and didn't want to cause her more damage.

"How do you mean in person?" Bella asked, but was pleasantly surprised by the over-friendly hug. Bella hadn't received a hug in such a long time and she leaned into the kind-heartedness.

"Eh - Edward has told me about you" Alice recovered.

Edward rolled his eyes at Alice but gave her a grateful smile too. If Bella had friends she wasn't alone anymore. She wasn't cut off from any escape route. Plus, Alice was girl and Bella's mother didn't object to girls from befriending Bella. Though that wasn't a tried and tested idea.

The school bell rang and the quartet went to their separate lessons.

* * *

Bella's class finished and she went to her locker to get a few books for the next lesson. Bella was sudden pushed forward and Bella dropped her books to the floor. Bella stooped to pick them up but was pushed from behind so fell to the floor. A gasp of pain escaped Bella's lips as she hit the floor and her other wounds flared. She closed her eyes to stop the pain overwhelming her. There was laughter from a crowd of students.

When Bella regained her composure, she saw Samantha Wells was standing over her. "The eyes are open, the mouth moves, but Ms Brain has long since departed, hasn't she, Bella? You despise me, don't you?"

Alice was there was with Jasper. Jasper was calming the crowd so that Alice could help Bella up without any jeering. But Alice wasn't just satisfied with helping Bella up. She turned to Samantha "If she gave you any thought, she probably would. Every single thing about you is ugly. There's a name for people like you, but it isn't used in polite society… outside of a kennel. You should really scoop up your soul, put it in a doggy poop bag and throw it away. You have no need for it."

"What you just said is one of the most idiotic things I have ever heard." Samantha's voice dripped of disdain for Alice "Everyone in this corridor is now dumber for having listened to it."

"Look, we may all have something to bring to this discussion. But I think from now on the thing you should bring is silence." Jasper sneered "Come on, Alice. Bella."

Alice linked hands with Bella "Is it always that bad?"

Bella nodded, it had been like this from day one "Pretty much a good day for me would be people leaving their hands off of me. I don't get a good day often." For some reason, Bella felt that she could trust Alice, that she could be relied upon. She hoped that Alice could be a real friend. Bella would never have allowed herself to trust that feeling if it wasn't for Jasper controlling her mood.

"Well, stick with us Cullens and that should change" Alice affirmed. Alice beamed at finding a new friend and Jasper was happy for her but was worried. Bella was a human hanging out with a bunch of vampires. Alice of course had seen the future when Bella would become one of them but in the meantime, Rosalie had been right, it was dangerous for them. Bella was smart, that much was obvious, so how long would it take her to finally find out that they were part of a life after death.

Edward had seen the fracas in Alice's mind. Hopefully the message would get around that Bella was off the bullying agenda. If Bella didn't have to mentally fight at school and at home then maybe Bella would be able to see that she had a bright future ahead of her. A future without her mother controlling her. That her freedom was worth fighting for. However, Edward knew from his mind reading skills that Samantha Wells wasn't one to allow herself to be made a fool of. She was planning to teach Bella and her new found friends a lesson. Though of course Alice would see what she planned and the Cullens would be waiting for her.


	5. Chapter 5

Alice could tell when Edward was watching Bella get hurt, not because of the prior warning she received through her visions, but because he became stiff trying to contain his anger. Alice would get Jasper to calm him down and Edward would then disappear for a few hours to watch over Bella. It had become routine and they were no closer to getting Bella to open up to them. Bella shied away from human contact and the only way the Cullens could talk to her was sitting with her in the library so that they could complete assignments together. It wasn't that Bella didn't like the Cullens, she just didn't know how to socially interact with people having avoid them for so long.

* * *

Edward looked up at the cloudy sky as he waited for Bella to arrive at school. He had waited for her daily and looked forward to every second he spent with her. Bella made his world a brighter place to be.

Edward may have been new to Forks High School but it was the same old routine. The people were different but they had the same old teenage thoughts. Technology had changed how lessons were delivered but it was the same old content. The only difference was Isabella Swan. Edward felt a strong protectiveness over Bella. Bella was defenceless in a world full of monsters and no-one seemed to realise how amazing she truly was - she was lost to them. Bella was caring and thoughtful despite her mother's mistreatment, she had good sense but was unassuming, her bravery and courage whilst hidden was still strong and she was beautiful in an understated way especially when she smiled. Edward knew that he was in love with Bella but he knew how immoral that feeling was when he was a vampire,a deprivation of nature. Edward felt he had no right to love Bella and yet he wished to know if Bella returned his feelings in the slightest.

The school bell rang and Edward made his way to class knowing why Bella was late.

* * *

Alice had seen that Bella had arrived at school late and had gone straight to the toilets so that she could apply a cool wet wodge of paper towels against her ear. Alice left her class early to check on Bella and when she found Bella, Bella was using the sink to support herself. Bella blamed her time of the month for the pain and dizziness. Bella didn't have money of her own to buy medication but Alice slipped her some pain killers. Without the medication, Bella would've muddled through the day just like she had a thousand times before.

Bella was having a tough time of it. Normally she was given the odd slap here or there but recently she was managing to annoy Renee at every turn. She knew it would blow over, it had before, but right now she was really hurting and yet Bella felt her life was getting easier and happier. Edward – no – most of the Cullens had been attentive and for the most part the students at school backed off. Bella found that she could concentrate better without the constant expectation of harassment and Edward had a way of explaining things using diagrams so that new concepts quickly made sense to her, as a result her grades improved. But there were rumblings that Bella was copying off Edward and Edward knew that the rumours had been started by Samantha Wells.

Edward found Bella in the library, it was her sanctuary. Edward sat down besides Bella slowly so that she wouldn't flinch. Bella was alone but Edward knew that Jessica would be upon them soon. Edward was having a hard time listening to Jessica moon over him.

As if on cue Jessica swanned into the library and slumped down opposite Bella. "You would not believe the day I had" Jessica sighed.

Neither Edward nor Bella had any interest in what happened but Edward was brought up to be a gentleman and so he politely asked "What happened, Jessica?"

Jessica responded "Mr Berty was so unreasonable. He wanted me to hand-in the essay that was due the day I was ill. I told him that I was ill which is why I hadn't done the essay and you'll never guess what he said… he said that I had until tomorrow to hand it in to him otherwise I'll receive a C on my report card for this year."

"That really is unreasonable" Edward tried to sound empathetic. Bella couldn't help but feel slightly envious of the sympathy Edward was showing Jessica, especially when Jessica should've done the essay weeks ago. However, Edward saw this as opportunity to get rid of Jessica and study alone with Bella. "If you want to start working on it now, we would understand. Bella could update you later of the work we do."

Jessica, on the other hand, wasn't going to be thwarted in spending time with Edward "No. I can do it tonight. Bells, can I borrow your essay?"

"I don't think…"

Jessica abruptly interrupted "Oh, I bumped into your mom yesterday." Jessica knew that mentioning Renee would make Bella comply.

Edward expected Jessica to use Bella but he didn't expect her to use Bella's mother against her. Edward's regard for Jessica plummeted into minus numbers. But it confirmed a suspicion of his that not everyone was oblivious to Bella's fear of her mother.

"Really?" Bella asked and so failed to hide her anxiety.

"Don't worry, Bella. I just let her know that we were getting along and helping each other with various work. Like this project for instance. So the essay?"

"Sure Jessica. I'll give it to you on the way home."

Jessica didn't bother saying thank you to Bella, she just turned to Edward and asked "So Edward what would you like me to do?"

Edward had many answers to that question instead he said "I have a list of books that we need to use." Edward handed the list over to Jessica "Would you mind photocopying the chapters on Gene mutations and highlighting references to Sickle Cell Anaemia?"

"That would be a pleasure Edward" Jessica gushed and went off to find the books.

"Did you just send Jessica on a fool's errand?" Bella asked puzzled.

"Maybe" Edward smiled.

Bella bent down over her work and Edward read over her shoulder. Bella's brown hair was normally tucked behind her ears, sometimes her hair was pushed back in a headband, but today her hair was covering her ears. Edward of course knew why there was a subtle change but it was a way for him to get Bella to admit she was actually hurt. Edward's hand slowly touched Bella's hair and he moved it behind her ear. Bella didn't react, she seemed mesmerized. Bella's ear was swollen and there was a cut.

"Bella, every time I see you, you seem hurt" Edward sounded concerned.

"I'm clumsy" Bella was quick to respond. Edward wondered how young Bella had been when she was trained to say that excuse.

"You're too vigilant to be this clumsy" Edward had observed.

"I have to get to class …" Bella said wanting to make a quick exit.

"Actually, we have another 10 minutes and our class is down the hall." Edward showed Bella his watch so that she couldn't use that excuse to leave "Please don't go. I want you to know that whatever it is you can tell me."

"There's nothing to tell" Bella said doggedly.

"Bella, please I can't take seeing you like this. When you're hurt I feel hurt too. I want to help" Edward pleaded. He had enough of doing nothing whilst Bella was struggling to get through each day. "Bella, if something happens to you that I might be able to prevent, it would destroy me. I care a lot about you. I feel drawn to you. You must've seen that…"

"I don't understand why…"

"It's about time someone told you that you're a wonderful person. Bella, you're everything that I think is beautiful in the world. Promise me you'll come to me if you ever need me."

"I promise."

Jessica was standing slightly away from Edward and Bella with books in her arms. She overheard Edward's final words to Bella. Jessica's head exploded with anger and jealously. She knew exactly how to deal with this.

Edward read Jessica's thoughts but couldn't do anything about it without revealing his ability. Edward put his faith in Alice to act quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

Alice was in Computer Applications when she saw Jessica's decision which was the spark for causing a devastating prank by Samantha Wells on Bella. The cruel, inhuman and degrading prank pushed Bella over the edge.

Jessica had known that Bella kept her diary at school. It was away from the prying eyes of Renee. The diary was a vessel for Bella to keep every negative thought that Bella had about herself, every emotion of love that she had for Edward and was also a record of every abuse that Bella had suffered in the past 6 months.

When Jessica gave Samantha Bella's diary Samantha's eyes lit up and she knew exactly how she was going to bring down Bella a peg or two. The aim was purely to humiliate Bella using social media. Samantha planned to put the blame on Alice Cullen by planting the diary in Alice's locker and reporting the prank to the principle.

Samantha took photos of the diary pages and was going to upload them on a Facebook page unoriginally titled 'Bella Swan must die'. The photos of the diary were uploaded to reveal Bella's self-loathing and 'friends' could 'like' them, Bella's abuse by her mother was ridiculed as a lie through comments and there was a vote on if Bella should commit suicide. There wasn't a single no vote and there were plenty of suggestions on how Bella should die in the form of photoshopped photos that was tagged with her name. It was a permanent form of bullying that was easy, cruel and stupid but Samantha had just sat back and enjoyed the show. The whole year group except the Cullens had participated through adding her as a friend and action against students taken by teachers had only made the situation worse. Bella then lacked the motivation to do well at school so her mother's abuse had stepped up. The page then went viral before it was taken down from Facebook after Edward had repeatedly reported it. During that time no matter what Edward did there was no respite or escape from the bullying for Bella, it felt that everywhere she went people knew her most inner thoughts and had laughed at them. Bella felt connected to a world that hated her and was against her. Bella had felt trapped, then hopelessness, and then emptiness. Bella had self-harmed after hearing the comments repeat over and over again in her head. Bella was so worn down by the words that she stopped blocking and filtering them out. The words became truth and fact. It was compiled with the words that had been said to her ever since she was a little girl from her mother. It drove Bella to hang herself so that she could finally give the world what it wanted – her lifeless body. Edward was too late to stop her but had retrieved her body so that she wouldn't be an object to stare at and possibly even laugh at all over again. The temptation to change her so that he could be with her was too great and he almost succumbed. Then the vision suddenly paused. Edward was left wondering if anyone had any feelings about what Bella did. Renee seemed relieved and though Jessica had felt bad for a split second she was soon distracted by a Prada handbag. It was impossible to trace who posted the page and so the town the blamed Alice and the Cullens left. The planned worked.

Edward saw the vision play in Alice's mind and was completely outraged at Bella's treatment. He was only tempered by realising that Bella returned his feelings for her by catching glimpses of her diary that mentioned him. Bella loved Edward but thought that her feelings would never be returned. Every time she dreamed she fantasized how it would be like to be loved by him. Bella tried to make her feelings subside but they refused but Bella didn't have confidence or courage to tell Edward how she really felt about him.

The snapshots of Bella's diary also confirmed her self-loathing for all of Renee's problems and how she believed that she wasn't a good enough daughter for Renee. If only Bella would talk then he could show understanding at how difficult her life was and then help her to report both the bullies at home and school. At the moment all he could do was take her mind off it, show her that she wasn't alone and say positive things to counter the bad. It wasn't hard for Edward to say how amazing Bella was but to get her to believe them was near impossible.

It was painful to watch how Bella chose to punish herself in order to relieve the unbearable tension of her self-hate that had gradually built up inside of her. Bella's form of self-harming had taken the form of burning her wrist by holding it against the naked flame of a candle. It was less messy than cutting, easier to cover by using the same spot over and over again, and simple to do: just hover until there was contact and then withdraw it when you had enough. But it was also more dangerous. You could control a knife. You couldn't control a flame. Seeing Bella's body was the last straw. The world had become a blank and empty place for Edward, all he felt was a raw blinding pain and it was through this image that Edward overcame his thirst for Bella's blood. He couldn't exist in a world without her in it. The only thing that stopped him from ripping Jessica and Samantha from limb to limb was that this hadn't happened yet. Alice was poised to strike and Bella was safe beside him. Edward for once was grateful for his vampire abilities and that through being a vampire he had Alice on his side.

To form a plan of action, Alice had gone through a number of variations in her head of the prank, such as intercepting the diary sooner, but it always lead to the same end. The only thing that would stop Samantha and Jessica was if Alice had something on them. Alice had to turn the tables. Alice searched and searched the future until she came up with the right plan to save Bella's life.

Alice needed Samantha's password so she focused her mind on trying to retrieve Samantha's password from the future. It was a mundane trivial decision but changing passwords was a periodical decision, a certainty that it would happen. Samantha had received a reminder to change her password in 10 days so she was thinking about what it should be. From this Alice received a vision of Samantha typing in her old password to change it to a new password. This gave Alice the information she needed. The old password was after all the current password. Alice logged off and then logged back on using Samantha details. She then found the transcripts she was looking for through going into instant messaging history. Samantha was the type of person who would use instant messaging to gossip during class. Samantha hadn't said a pleasant word about anyone but on the other hand boots, skirts and nail varnish had plenty of complements. Alice printed off several copies and then uploaded the conversations on a USB stick.

Alice then sprinted off at top vampire speed to catch Jessica handing over the diary Samantha. The diary was in Samantha's hands.

Samantha smirked as she read the impact of her bullying "She should really learn how to take a joke."

"She makes Mrs Swan sound like Cruella Deville" Jessica grinned.

Alice made herself known "Give me the diary. If you try and embarrass or humiliate Bella, I'll embarrass and humiliate you. This is a copy of the instant messages you sent in the last 3 days. The ones in which you copied and pasted private exchanges so that you can all laugh at each other behind each other's backs. It's nice to know that you don't actually have a real friend. Here's one about you Jessica."

"Don't…" Samantha acknowledged that she had been beaten by Alice.

"Then don't do it to Bella otherwise I'll use snapchat to inform your friends what you really think of them. It will only last for a maximum of 10 seconds but they'll know. I don't know what happened to you to take your pain out on everyone else but leave Bella alone" Alice warned.

* * *

After school, Alice caught up with Bella and gave Bella her diary back.

"Where did you get this?" Bella asked.

"Jessica and Samantha had it. Don't ask what they were planning to do with it. But I brought you this." Alice gave Bella an Android tablet. "You can password protect it. It's safer."

"I can't accept this" Bella refused the tablet.

"Yes you can" Alice insisted. "I don't mean to gloat but my family is very rich. This is like lending you a pencil."

"Lending…" Bella thought was different.

"If lending makes it easier to accept this then fine" Alice grinned.

"Did you read it?" Bella asked worriedly. She never wanted anyone to know the contents. It would be too embarrassing if anyone had ever read her thoughts. Bella put her diary and tablet in her bag.

"Not intentionally" Alice replied since it had been through her vision.

Bella then had a shocking thought "Has Edward seen inside of it?"

Alice didn't lie but she wasn't truthful either in answering the question "How could he? He was with you."

Renee was driving home from work after she saw Bella with the new girl. Renee didn't like what she saw so for a change she decided she would give Bella a lift home. Normally, she couldn't stand to be in such a closed confined space with her. Renee called to Bella "Bella, get in the car."

Bella was surprised at her mom offering a lift but she wanted to say thank you to Alice for rescuing her diary and lending her the tablet "In a minute, mom."

"Don't you 'In a minute, Mom' me! I expect you in this car now or else!" Renee threatened Bella, Bella got into the car not daring to argue and Renee then turned to Alice and smiled "Well, hello dear. Who are you?"

"I'm Bella's friend, Alice Cullen" Alice politely responded.

"Bella doesn't have a friend!" Renee corrected.

"That's because she's shy" Alice defended and encouragingly smiled at Bella "See you Monday, Bella."

Renee then drove off and said to Bella "You're not shy, you're fat and stupid! You're going be nothing. If your dad knew exactly how stupid you were, he would've let me trade you in for a dog."

Alice super hearing caught Renee's words to Bella and thought _'Death is too easy for you. I want you to suffer just like you've made Bella suffer.' _Alice wanted to get payback for Bella, eventually.


	7. Chapter 7

It was Sunday and the only day that Bella had to herself as long as her chores were done the day before. Bella decided to go to the forest. Edward came across her scent after he had finished hunting. He found her by a rock pool sketching. There was an odd glow around her and he was more drawn to her than normal.

"Bella" Edward softly said. Bella turned around. Whenever Edward said Bella's name she felt at home in the surrounding air. "Do you really think it's safe out here on your own?" Edward dreaded what could've happened if he caught her scent mid-hunt.

Bella got up from her spot "Nothing has happened to me before."

"That doesn't mean it won't." Edward quickly admonished "How did you get here?"

"I walked" Bella promptly responded.

Edward detected the lie. The quick heart beat and her breathing had suddenly changed. 'But why would Bella lie?' Edward thought and so asked "All the way here?"

"No not all the way" Bella rectified though didn't elaborate.

"I would like to stay with you if that's ok?" Edward said.

"What if we get caught?" Bella worried.

"We won't. Trust me." Edward firmly said trying to get Bella to relax. "I promise that I'll disappear if we see anyone you know. I'm quite good at that but we're off the trial here and I would prefer it if you weren't out here alone."

"I'm just doing a sketch" Bella tried to hide her sketch but Edward saw the blue dragon fly and admired it.

"It's good. Proportionate. You've captured the right tone." Edward praised but then went on to criticize "Though you might want to use a soft pencil rather than a hard one and you're using the wrong paper for water colour."

"Thanks. I bear that in mind." Bella said though grumpily thought that no-one had asked for his opinion.

Edward wondered why Bella didn't develop her skill at school so asked "Why don't you take art?"

"My mom. She wanted me to do Home Economics. She said it would be more useful. You don't take music but Alice said you knew how to play the piano. Are you good?"

"One day you can tell me." Edward wasn't one to sing his own praises "What are you doing afterwards? I want to show you something."

"I need to study" Bella replied.

"No you need to relax and have fun." Edward contradicted.

"Edward please"

"No"

"Edward"

"No. You have to come with me."

"Ok. But you have to tell me where you're going to take me?"

"Away from the humdrum"

"This is away from the humdrum"

"I found you."

"Which is strange in itself. No-one knows about this place."

"I guess that's how you like it. But what if something happened to you? How would anyone find you?"

"No-one would care."

"I told you once before that I would care. So would Alice. So would Jasper. You're the only outsider he's ever taken to."

"He always seems to be suffering. Like he's in pain."

"It's an affliction." How Bella elicited information from him he didn't know. He just found himself falling into easy conversation. "Bella, come with me. I want to show you the meadow. It's a short walk and I want to share it with you."

"Edward, I don't need to walk. I guess have an affliction too. Though it's more of a mutation" Bella confessed.

"What is it Bella?" Edward was curious. It had been a long time since he experienced the feeling of not knowing a story before someone actually revealed it verbally.

"This is going to sound odd. I've never told anyone before." Bella said delaying the moment before she had to come clean to one of her few friends.

"Nothing could possibly sound odd to me." Edward reassured.

"It's probably best if I show you." Bella closed her eyes and took off her cardigan. Delicate clear thin beautiful dragon fly wings opened by her sides. "I guess I'm a freak. I try to tear them off. They grow back rather like hair or nails. I tear them off so that no-one will know that I'm a freak. But by Sunday they grow back into fully fledged wings and I try them out. First thing so it's quiet. I can fly fast. It's a pretty useless ability when you can't use it. "

Edward was stunned he hadn't seen anything quite like it and he thought 'why hadn't Alice seen this?' but he asked "When did you first get those?"

Bella knew she had to reveal what happens with her mom "Sometimes my mom she gets angry"

"You mean she hits you." Edward corrected the understatement "Just say it, Bella. It will help to say it aloud."

"Yes, she hits me." Bella said ashamed.

Edward took Bella in his arms "Bella, I want to throw all the pain away that you're living in. We can stop her hurting you again."

Bella shook her head "When she hits me at least she's noticing me. I'm not invisible air. But I was scared. Upset. I wished for something to take me away."

"And this happened?" Edward said trying to stop his voice betraying how unbelievable found it.

"Not exactly. I was knocked out cold. When I woke up was in a silky cocoon. I broke out of it and I had developed wings and my eye sight improved. I didn't need glasses anymore. I know this sounds crazy."

To Edward, it sounded like Bella had died but was given a second chance at life. Nature at least realised she was worth saving. "There are crazier things in the world. I believe you. I see the evidence before me. Does it hurt to tear them off?"

"Yes and it makes me tired to grow them back. I feel drained. But it isn't normal. No-one can know."

"Bella, don't tear them off anymore. Not when it hurts. I think they may be a source of power for you."

"I have to tear them off, Edward. I have to be human."

Edward understood that want. It took him a long time to accept what he was and he still wished he wasn't after nearly a century of existing "Is there a name for someone like you?"

"I haven't found out a name. Fairies are the closest in description but I'm not tiny and I don't have magic powers. It's just a strange growth. That's all. Edward, I guess I'm sharing this with you because I know you have a secret too. I thought you might understand. It's through this I found out what the Cullen's secret is. I know what you all are. I saw Dr Cullen hunt with Emmett. I didn't think you wanted anyone to know given how you live, pretending to be students, so I didn't say anything. Are you going to hurt me for knowing?"

"No Bella. God no. Thank you for not telling anyone. I guess we all have our secrets. How long have you known?"

"Since you first arrived."

"So you observed our abilities?"

"Not intentionally. I wasn't spying" Bella said "I just know that you can move extremely fast and your skin is different in the sun light. More solid and it glistened. I saw how you feed. It was frightening. Swift and bloody."

"Yet you still befriended us knowing the danger to yourself." Edward said more bewildered by this confession than that Bella could fly.

"I thought you befriended me" Bella said hurt.

"You're right. I befriended you. I'm glad you I befriended you." Edward agreed.

"If you still want to show me the meadow then I can follow using my way."

"How about I race you. It's a mile north-west up-hill. It's perfectly round and full of wild colourful flowers."

"Ok. On your marks get set go"

Edward sprinted forward and Bella flew upwards and then darted forward. Bella saw the meadow in her sights between the trees and Edward rushing forwards on the ground. Bella was slightly behind. When Bella reached the meadow Edward was waiting for her. As Edward ran he recalled the Greek myths about nymphs and realised that Bella was one. Her personality matched the serenity and shyness of a Celestial nymph. A divine spirit who got their strength from nature and who would remain forever young. Although Bella would never die of old age nor illness she was still very much as fragile as she ever was, just like nature was, and her blood was still alluring. Bella's heart and soul would always be whole and beautiful but she needed to be protected and yet Bella could probably manipulate the wind to defend herself if she learnt just like she was flying. Was she doing it now to shield her mind from him? What did this mean in regards to the Volturi? Nymphs whilst thought extinct was around in their time. Was she still considered a threat to them? Edward didn't want to find out but knew he had to check.

As Bella landed Edward smirked "I guess running beats flying. Who knew?"

"There'll be a next time." Bella challenged and then faltered "I mean if you want."

"Of course I want to. Bella you looked like an angel up there. You flew so elegantly and then suddenly you were like the northern lights. You belong in the skies."

"You've shown me a meadow that's bursting into life. Why would I always want to stay up there?"

"Because you seem so free."

"I don't quite know the words to describe how I feel when I am up there. It's still so odd to me."

"Then let's not think about it. I want to lie down here with you. Would you lie with me?"

"Just to rest?"

Edward sat down in the tall grass and leaned back "As much as I can do. I'm not going to try anything, Bella. I just want to forget the world and waste time with you." Bella laid down beside Edward and fell asleep against him. Bella had her first peaceful sleep in years.

* * *

The stars were shining bright over the meadow.

"Wake up sleepy head. We have to get back."

Bella woke up startled at how dark it become but doubted that her mother would notice her gone. "Edward. Thank you for today. Not laughing at my secret. I want you to know that I don't care that you're a vampire. I just see it as an almost purgatory where there is the right path which is a tough obstacle course or the wrong path which is easy to do. I admire your family."

"I went the wrong way for a time. Carlisle and Alice were the only ones who didn't go down that path. Carlisle because of his capacity for compassion and Alice for her visions."

"It's always harder to turn right back around." Bella observed.

"Then Jasper has come the furthest. Bella, there's something you should know about us. Alice, Jasper and me, we have special abilities. Alice can see the future that's how she knew how to save your diary. Jasper can control moods that how we got you to trust us. I can read minds but I can't read yours. I found that alluring even more than your blood, which sang to me. I could read your mother's and I know your mother hurts you very badly. I've seen it. What she does is very wrong and she's mentally unstable. You have to realise that. Her is distorted. Broken. We wanted to help."

Bella nodded her head. The intrusion into privacy was full of good intentions she couldn't be angry. Bella then revealed another deep secret to Edward "I want my mom to love me so that she can once just hold me and want me. How can you help with that?"

"She's the one that's not worthy of you." Edward rebuffed "Not until she sees that what she does is wrong and seeks help."

"She my mother" Bella countered.

"Mother nature is your mother. She took you back. It makes sense now. How you heal so quickly."

"Don't make more of this than what this is. When Alice saw my diary you must have seen it too?"

"I did. Though it wasn't intentional. I read that you fantasised about me in your dreams. But what you don't seem to realise is that I fantasise about you when I'm awake. I was never satisfied with our school encounters but if that's all I get I want it. Every time I saw you I couldn't wait to see you again. I wanted to let you know that I wanted to be more than just friends but I was scared to push you away. I want to be the one who fulfils your wish, hopes and be everything you need. I love you. These days those 3 words are said too much and they're not enough to describe how I feel but I love you, truly and deeply. I want to be close to you because I believe in you and I would turn into dust for you. Just know that that will never change at all. Normally, I'm ok to pretend something I'm not but I'm glad I've found someone I can be truthful to."

Bella couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I must be dreaming" Bella said in exasperation and closed her eyes willing herself to wake up in reality. Edward believed in her and she felt that was never going to be ignored by him even though she was invisible as the wind and nothingness like the air. Edward would do anything for her. Edward loved her. They both felt the magic between them.

"Bella, don't close your eyes. This isn't a dream. I'm standing right in front of you and I want you. Bella why can't you see how amazing you are? Nature is wonderful, intelligent and beautiful and you a personification of that. Bella I want to race with you up a mountain and across the desert with you flying high in the sky. But most of all I want to lay like this forever in our meadow. I love you."

And Bella replied "I love you too." Bella saw the stars shining brightly in the velvet sky looking down at them. Bella had wished upon those stars that one day someone would accept her for being who she was. Her wish had come true in Edward. Bella felt joy at the pleasure and certainty of being with Edward. Edward provided her with comfort and protection in the lonely hours of nightfall.

Edward then kissed Bella in a way that showed he never kissed a girl, that she was only one for him. Edward hoped that Bella would like to be kissed like that for evermore. Through Bella returning the kiss, Edward knew that Bella was his so he gave her all the love that he stored up for the last 100 years. He couldn't wait to take her home and show Carlisle and Esme his true love.


	8. Chapter 8

Renee was browsing in a shop looking at a pair of Jimmy Choo shoes. She couldn't afford them but they were so shiny and they would match her new dress.

"Mrs Swan" Jessica politely interrupted Renee "You know I was just thinking that they would look so pretty on your dainty feet. It's a must buy."

"You think so?" Renee looked excited and pleased. This is why Renee loved Jessica. Renee felt that she could never have this type of conversation with Bella. Bella wouldn't even come shopping with her.

"Definitely" Jessica affirmed.

Renee noticed that Samantha, who was looking at herself in the mirror with a scarf wrapped around her, wasn't her cheery self "So what's wrong with Sam?"

"Alice Cullen has been nasty to her ever since she knocked into Bella in the corridor. It was a complete accident but you know how Bella over reacts" Jessica sighed.

"Yes, yes I know." Renee agreed having been on the receiving end of Bella's sullen moods. Renee also thought that if Alice Cullen was trouble then she would see to it that Bella no longer saw her as a friend.

"Alice only does it because of Edward. Edward is seeing Bella you know." Jessica said even more maliciously knowing how Renee felt about Bella dating "It's all in her diary if you want proof."

Renee was livid that Bella hadn't stopped seeing Edward but she was more concerned about the diary so Renee asked "What diary?"

"Didn't you know that Bella keeps a diary?" Jessica politely responded.

"No. I didn't. I better pay for these." Renee put a smile back on "Is there anything you want?"

"I would really like these gloves but I've used my allowance."

"I'll buy them for you."

* * *

Renee wasn't sure what to do about Bella using the Cullens to bully Samantha Wells nor what to do about Bella's continued relationship with Edward. But she was glad that Jessica had told her so that she could discipline Bella appropriately. Then there was the diary. That was of Renee's greatest concern, she had to find it and read what was in it. She knew how the incidents between herself and Bella could be twisted and how a diary could be used against her. When Renee got home she searched Bella's room for the diary. She didn't find it but she found the tablet. Renee jumped to the assumption that Bella had stolen it from another student. There was no way that Bella could afford it and no-one would give her a gift that was that expensive even second hand. In Renee's mind there was no punishment harsh enough that matched all of Bella's wrongdoings.

Bella came home after her time with Edward and quickly ripped off her wings dumping it hedge where they seemed to decomposed. Ripping off the wings were like ripping off a band aid - only ten times worse - it was a short sharp pain. Bella then found her energy zap but after being with Edward and hearing how he loved her Bella was happy, actually happy. However, when Bella saw her mom sitting on the couch looking at her with sheer hate and the tablet that Alice had loaned her on the coffee table the fear she felt had flooded any previous happiness she found.

"Bella" Renee sneered and Bella felt like a trapped animal.

"Mom. I can explain." Bella pleaded.

"Explain what Bella? That you're seeing Edward despite my expressed wishes for you to end the relationship. Or is that you got Alice Cullen to bully Samantha Wells. The Preacher's daughter. Or that you stole this."

Bella swallowed and then said "Alice loaned it to me." Bella looked down shaking.

Renee got up from the couch, grabbed Bella roughly and slapped Bella across the face. "LIAR. How am I to discipline you? Tell me that. How am I to discipline you?"

Bella knew that whatever was going to happen was going to be extremely painful for her. Her senses became heightened. Renee was going to inflict excruciating pain on her as a means of getting a confession and then punish her. This was going to be a long drawn out process and Bella wished she never tasted that happiness or love. They didn't counter balance Renee's hate. It just showed to Bella that her mother's perspective of her was so irreversibly low. Renee was infuriated by Bella's silence. Renee shook Bella and then sneered "Answer me."

Renee's next blow sent Bella falling into a window door. Bella was dazed following the blow and shards of glass had become embedded in her skin. Renee was shocked "Look at what you've done. Get up. Now." Bella slowly lifted herself up but she collapsed back on the floor. "You're trying my patience." Renee continued to rant not realising that Bella was badly hurt "Clear this mess up." Renee chucked a dustpan and brush at Bella. Bella used her bloody arms to shield herself and so they bounced off her arms. Bella then painfully got on to her knees to clear away the glass. Bella was shaking. Bella used one arm to press against a deep wound in her side and then used the other to pick up the glass. Renee grabbed Bella's hair "Once every bit of glass had been cleared away, come and find me. I'll be in the bedroom. I'm not done with you yet. It's the belt minimum" After Renee let go of Bella's hair and went to her room, Bella had a vision of Edward _'Bella, what are you doing. You promised you would come to me if you need help. Bella, look at you. Please.'_ Bella shakily got up from the floor. She had promised Edward that she would come to him if she ever needed to and she needed him now. Bella struggled to get to the front door and went to find him. Bella struggled down the road, her dizziness and difficulty breathing was threatening to overcome her.

* * *

Edward was composing a lullaby for Bella on his piano. Edward stopped playing as he saw the vision that was running through Alice's mind of Bella again being badly hurt. He honed in on Renee's mind and saw the blind fury and irrationality. Alice had come to seek Edward out. When Bella decided to leave the house in search of Edward, Alice's vision changed again.

Alice mumbled "This is bad Edward. Really bad."

"What's going happen? How long do I have?" Alice didn't needed to answer Edward's questions since her visions did the answering for her. "I have to go."

* * *

Garrett was a lanky nomadic vampire with long sandy-coloured hair who was on his way to visit the Cullen clan when he caught the scent of a young girl. Garrett then saw her hobbling down the street. It was going to be a breeze to obtain his next meal - inconspicuous, just like the Volturi liked it.

Garrett was swiftly in front of Bella in no time "You're leaving a trail of blood behind you. Why don't you and I go someplace quiet so that we can patch that wound?"

Bella was in no-fit state to resist so was easily led away by Garrett. Garrett then sensed another vampire behind him. The vampire had long blond hair pulled back into a ponytail. The vampire was joined by two others; a woman with red curly hair and a man with dreadlocks that ran down to his shoulders.

"Well, what have we got here?" The vampire with the pony tail snarled.

"Go away and find your own snack" Garrett said quickly and dismissively responded.

Edward rushed out of nowhere and was by Bella's side in an instant "She's mine"

"Edward" Bella whispered gratefully.

"Bella it's ok" Edward reassured but he knew he was outnumbered.

"I didn't realise you turned back into being a carnivore" Garrett scoffed. "What's up with this girl? It's like she's got beer flavoured blood?"

"I tasted beer once after I got changed - it tasted like rat's piss. I then tried to suck the blood of an alcoholic – no difference." The vampire with dreadlocks said "The taste alludes me."

"Alludes us all" Garrett agreed. "There's not enough to go around. So should we fight it out? You three against us two. Though knowing the Cullens there'll be more on the way. Here's four of them now. Jazz included. You've heard of Jasper Whitlock. Used to belong to the Mexican coven. That's him there. So where were we? Shall we fight or should we say that's there's plenty more fish in the sea?"

"We'll go" The red-head said, the pony-tail vampire acknowledged her advice and the vampire with the dreadlocks wasn't going to stand alone. The vampires disappeared in a flash.

Edward picked up Bella is in his arms. Bella was fading quickly.

Garrett was always curious and willing to investigate a mystery so he asked Edward "Who's she to you?"

"I love her."

Garrett laughed "A vampire falls in love with a human. Only you, Edward."

Carlisle had now joined them. Jasper and Emmett had stayed back at Alice's advice.

"Carlisle you have to help her" Edward begged "This has to stop. I won't let her go back there."

"We can't be rash but I agree." Carlisle reassured his son "Edward, bring her home. We'll meet you there."

* * *

Edward carried Bella home and laid her on one of the beds. Bella had remained conscious but barely.

Bella gave a weak smile at Edward "Sometimes at night I think you're in my room comforting me. It's just a dream. Just like I used to dream that my dad was alive. That he wanted me. It's silly."

"Not silly at all, Bella. From the moment I first saw you, I was always with you. Through all of it. I'm glad you came to look for me but we need to find a better way for you to contact me. I wish I could've read your mind that you needed me. It was a close call tonight." Edward stroked her face.


	9. Chapter 9

After Carlisle had removed the glass and stitched up the deep cut in Bella's side, he tended to the rest of the injuries. As Carlisle worked he made a record of the various wounds. Edward kept a close watch, containing the anger he felt at Bella's new wounds. How could anyone do this?

"Bella, I know that you don't want to betray anyone but you've been badly injured. Here's a record of your wounds. You know of Alice's and Edward's abilities and they have told me about what they have seen" Carlisle gently said.

"If you know how I got like this why are you asking me?" Bella mumbled.

"Because we need to report this to the police" Carlisle urged.

"NO." Bella shouted "They know my mom. They won't believe me."

"Your injuries are pretty hard to deny. There's an abusive pattern." Carlisle wanted to do this the right way.

"I'm not abused" Bella denied.

"Do you fear your mother, Bella?" Carlisle pressed.

"I give her reasons to make her angry"

"No-one has the right to cause you this amount of pain and from what I've heard the excuses are flimsy at best."

"I don't want to cause her trouble. She's been through a lot."

Edward huffed.

"It would be hard to keep you safe without reporting this." Carlisle explained "We couldn't keep you here against your mother's will."

"She's not going back" Edward snapped.

"Edward has very strong feelings about this." Carlisle gave option two "Perhaps I could speak to her and recommend that you stay here with us."

Bella shook her head "She'll know I told."

"Good. She may think twice about touching you again" Edward said firmly.

"Bella, I think it would be best if I spoke to your mother today." Carlisle stated knowing that Edward was struggling to contain himself.

* * *

Carlisle drove to Renee's house, got out of the car and knocked on the door. Renee opened it.

"Mrs Swan. I'm Dr Cullen." Carlisle introduced himself "May I come in."

"Sure."

Carlisle took a seat and Renee sat opposite. Carlisle quickly got to the point "My son found your daughter tonight with a deep wound to her side. Upon further examination I found some more injuries. Mrs Swan, I suspect you know how Bella came to be hurt."

"She's been a struggle ever since Charlie died. I'm a single mom. We're always stretched for money." Renee gave the standard excuses "I can't help myself but lose it with her sometimes."

"I understand that looking after children alone can be difficult." Carlisle struggled to empathise but he said "Bella wants to protect you and therefore refuses to report the injuries to the police. But I can't allow her to go back into a house where her life is endangered. As a doctor it would be my duty to report this. However, given Bella's wishes, I would like to make a recommendation to you that Bella lives with us. It will give you both the space you need."

"I would be happy to hand over that brat to someone but I'll warn you she'll bring you nothing but trouble" Carlisle almost flinched at the venom in Renee's voice.

"I know that you have difficulties with Bella but I believe that she would thrive if she was removed from a situation that is not ideal for her, for both of you." Carlisle said calmly.

"Well, what do I need to do?" Renee said as if it was a chore to sign away her daughter.

"Esme will bring along the adoption papers later on today. Thank you for doing this." Carlisle was truly grateful because option number 3 or removing Bella from Renee's care would've likely ended in disaster.

* * *

For two weeks, Bella was recovering at the Cullens home under Edward's watchful eye. Edward waited on Bella despite her protests. Once Bella's wings had grown back Edward had persuade Bella to show them to Carlisle. Carlisle was taken back and he researched celestial nymphs with Edward. Carlisle warned her not to tear the wings out because eventually they wouldn't grow back and Bella would be human forever. This appealed to Bella and so she had ripped out the wings again as soon as there was a little growth hoping this would speed up the process of remain human. But the strength to continuously start growing new wings drained Bella's human strength, weakened her self-healing ability and so Bella's recovery was slower than normal. Bella had to let them grow.

"What's up Alice?" Edward asked seeing Alice looking at him puzzled as he made Bella some food.

"I can't see Bella's future anymore and I can only see parts of yours. What does this mean?" Alice asked.

"Bella is a celestial nymph. Her wings gives her power but when she rips them out the power leaves her and she is human. She hasn't truly accepted it herself yet so we haven't told anyone. You can only see her future when she's human and doesn't have her wings."

"I thought those died out centuries ago" Alice pointed out.

"The other elemental spirits extinguished themselves when the Volturi realised the power they could give them. The spirits would be able to give the Volturi invincible immortal supernatural children who would be able to grow up to be men and women who would rule the world for eternity using the elements earth, wind, fire and water. The children would become the new Gods controlled by the Volturi. The Volturi would therefore be the true god. It was thought that only air escaped because it's hard to capture air as an element. This is why we have to protect her." Edward explained the conclusion he made through his research.

Alice understood the explanation. "So the reason why I saw Bella turn into a Vampire was because she rejected being a celestial nymph. Why would she reject being a one supernatural being and not another?"

"Bella became a vampire because I had to save her life. It wasn't really a decision." Edward had hoped to avoid that future.

"What powers does she have?" Alice asked hoping it was something cool.

"I don't fully know yet." But Edward gave Alice what he had seen in the forest and what he deduced from the Greek myths "At basic level she can teleport using air currents and transform into a beautiful green cloud of mist. But I suspect that once she lets her wings grow for longer than a week then she could manipulate and generate wind and use air to communicate. But first she needs to accept who she is and she doesn't want to. Bella only aspires to be human." Edward had loved Bella more because she wasn't a glory hunter.

"So either way Bella is at danger from the Volturi?" Alice summed up.

"Yes" Edward confirmed and looked worried.

"I'll stand by you Edward. We both will." Alice promised.

* * *

The Volturi kept a close eye on the Olympic Coven. They didn't trust Carlisle's vegetarian ways; it was against the nature of a vampire. They believed that if vampires respected human life then they would normally get too close and reveal the secret. It wasn't long before the Volturi's spies reported that a human was living within the coven. Alice had foreseen that they would descend and therefore so did Edward. Their only hope was for Bella to accept who she was.

Edward knew he would have to explain the Volturi to Bella and prepare her mentally for what was to come. "Bella, the Volturi know that you know about vampires. They' re coming to lay down the law."

"The law?" Bella asked confused.

"The Volturi are the law keepers of the Vampire world. They're the oldest coven and have been around for thousand of years. The heads are Aro, Caius and Marcus. Though Aro is the real leader. There are eight laws. Hunts must be inconspicuous. Hunts are forbidden in Volterra, the home of the Volturi. Immortal Vampire children are not to be created. There should be no dealings with the Children of the Moon, werewolves. A Vampire must not to bear false witness against another Vampire. Vampires should not be noticed in open sunlight. A vampire who creates another is responsible for their behaviour. Humans must not become aware of Vampires and the vampire at fault is responsible for silencing that human. I know that is a lot to take in but what it means is ... Bella, it means that I have to make you join the Vampire race or kill you."

Bella thought for a second and then realised that the solution was obvious "Then change me."

"I can't" Edward shook his head.

"Why not?" Bella demanded.

"Because of who you are. It's dangerous to try and transform you when you're a divine spirit. Bella, to bite you, to try and turn you, would be like trying to turn nature. Nature will fight back and you will be destroyed. You can never be turned whilst you have wings."

"I'll rip them off. I can be human and then you can change me. Edward I can't endanger you and your family."

"Bella, you don't know what it is to be a vampire. Being a vampire makes you lust for blood, there is a constant unbearable thirst until you are sated on human blood. Animal blood sustains us but it's unsatisfying. It's like having a veggie burger when what you really want is a rare steak. I'm a well-designed predator, a killer. The transformation was incredibly painful, an intense burning fever." Edward tried to explain why he didn't want Bella to become what he had become.

"You have no idea how much I love you." Bella declared "I see becoming a vampire as wonderful way to burn if it means that you're safe."

"Bella, you're an embodiment of nature and you can be immortal and powerful through her. You can be with me forever just by being you and air is a universal power. Why choose to be a vampire instead? Something so ugly and so soulless." Edward said desperately. It was so wrong to destroy a spirit of nature.

"If I stay a celestial nymph will the Volturi leave you alone?" Bella asked bluntly.

"No. They would want you for their own means but Bella you could use your powers to beat them. We could hone them." Edward tried to explain his plan.

"That's a long shot and you know it. I have no choice but to be a vampire. Edward, listen to me. I will sell my soul for someone honourable and true, someone like you. I will burn for you and sizzle in pain for you. I would do it willing."

"Bella you're better than that, better than me" Edward ran his hands through his hair.

"Edward, I love you. I love you. I will crawl on my hands and knees until you see how valuable you are to me."

"Bella, please. I can't allow the epitome of nature to be turned into something that is so unnatural. Can't you see what this would do to your soul? If there is a heaven I want you to have the chance to see it?"

"My heaven is with you. In the meadow. I'm not backing down Edward."

"We still have time."


	10. Chapter 10

The Cullens welcomed the Volturi and a select few of their guard into the forest outside their home so that Carlisle could broker a peaceful resolution. They had decided against involving others in their quarrel. The law was indeed broken but not all was lost.

"You've broken the law" Aro accused.

"Isabella Swan is not what she seems" Carlisle stated.

"Is she a vampire?" Aro smirked as he he asked the incriminating question.

"No but Bella will become an immortal." Carlisle tried to assure Aro.

"Then why isn't she already?" Aro probed.

"It is dangerous for her. Alice come." Carlisle beckoned Alice "Show Aro what you have seen."

Alice came forward but so did Jasper. Alice held out her hand to Aro and Aro took it. "You see the future. What a marvelous gift" Aro complemented.

"I see possibilities" Alice corrected.

Aro let go of Alice's hand. "So there is a possibility that Bella won't become an immortal?"

"Yes. For instance, if you decide to kill her today." Alice said pointedly "But it is Bella's intention to become one of us as you have seen."

"So why the delay?" Aro asked though he already had the information from Alice. Aro wanted his brother's to hear.

"She's a Nymph but has chosen not to keep her wings" Carlisle explained.

"They died years out ago." Caius said dismissively.

"Ah! An unfortunate occurrence" Marcus remembered.

"She's the last of her kind. Aro knows we are speaking the truth" Carlisle said to Caius directly.

"She's unlikely to reach her full potential without her sisters Earth, Fire and Water as well as the old gods. I'll offer a trade" Aro smiled at his idea. Edward saw Aro's thoughts and so stood closer to Alice taking Bella with him. Jasper seeing Edward's movement kept a firm hand around Alice's waist. Aro then spoke his mind "Bella's life for Alice's servitude."

Alice was about to agree when Bella said "That is a deal I would never make. I would rather die first"

Bella felt pressure around her which suddenly receded but she saw the film of air that was protecting her, that had always been there to protect her. Edward who had stepped in front of Bella to shield her was suddenly struck with the immense pain that was intended for Bella. He fell to his knees and the tremors of pain caused her skin to crack. Bella had to protect Edward and therefore tried stretching the film of air over him. It worked. Bella then saw another threat - a hazy mist. She didn't know what it was but didn't care for the Cullens to find out. Bella tried to extend her protection over the Cullens. It was physically exhausting since she had never tried her power before but she did it, controlling the air came naturally to her and Bella was amazed at her own power. In fact she thought it was rather cool.

Aro watched in amazement as his guard subtle attacks failed. Bella was more a threat after all.

Edward steadied Bella by putting an arm around her. Bella took a deep breath and she felt recharged through the air. Bella took another deep breath and felt energized. Bella saw that Felix was poised to attack. Bella took off her coat and extended her wings, she soared into the sky. Bella held out her hands and started to rotate one hand clockwise and the other anti-clockwise. The hand going clockwise generated warm moist air and the hand going anticlockwise generated cool dry air. Bella then brought her hands together so that it created a column of instability in the atmosphere, a destructive vortex of violently rotating winds and then flicked it at Felix who went flying against a tree. The Cullens poised themselves to attack. It was the demonstration of power needed to make the Volturi that a fight with the Cullens wasn't going to be easy with a divine spirit on their side.

Bella lowered herself to the ground "The Cullens haven't broken any rules. Though I have the fragility of a human I am an immortal – just like you I will never die from old age or illness. The law only applies to humans. I also won't give up my freedom without a fight. You will have to kill me before I do your bidding."

"That goes for me too" Alice said and linked arms with Bella.

"We came in peace friends and we leave in peace." Aro said. Caius and Marcus assented their agreement. They then lead a hasty retreat.

Jasper then applauded "Praise the lord, the South has risen again." Both Emmett and Edward looked at Jasper to say 'What the f***?' Jasper laughed which was unusual in itself and then "It was popular saying during my time."

"That was amazing Bella" Edward praised "But how?"

"This is going to sound weird" Bella warned.

"Bella, this has gone beyond weird." Edward said pride.

"Ok. Here it goes." Bella took a deep breath "Mother nature told me too."

Edward nodded his head "I can believe that."

* * *

Bella and Edward laid down in their meadow wrapped in blankets, they resembled a yin-yang symbol. Two contrary supernatural beings interconnected with one another.

"Bella, you're like a gentle summer breeze blowing through my mind lessening the voices. I can never get enough of you. I feel that you've washed away my pain and drowned my fear with your tears. I want to feel you intimately just to know that you're mine. Making love with you leaves me peaceful. I want this moment to continue forever. I always want you to be right by my side. Bella, I will be strong and faithful with you beside me. I feel a new beginning and a deeper meaning when I'm with you. Bella, will you marry me?"

"Edward I'm 17."

"I've waited such along time to meet someone like you. You've made it all worthwhile. I don't want to wait much more."

"Edward, I love you. You made me realise that all I need is the air that I breathe and to love you. You're the wind beneath my wings and because of that I can fly faster and higher than a falcon. And Edward you're my moonlight in the dark, my guiding light. I love you."

"Then marry me."

"Yes I'll marry you but we have to wait until I'm 18. Edward I think I've mastered my protection. I think I can remove it for a while."

Bella concentrated hard on breathing in the air around her so that her mind was exposed. Edward could see the beautiful memories and thoughts that filled Bella's mind. In the background was the dark years that were spent with Renee but Bella focused on the more recent good times. Edward felt so happy that he pulled Bella into a gentle hug. Edward then kissed Bella, his sweet angel.

* * *

Edward dropped Bella off outside Renee's house. He promised to stay in the car as Bella had wanted to do this alone. Bella saw Renee and Jessica outside Renee's house. They looked like the perfect mother and daughter. Bella felt a pang of jealously. Renee's attention turned to Bella and Bella felt a tremble go through her body. Bella took a couple of deep breaths to gather her strength.

"Bella" Renee said with disdain.

"Mom" Bella said hesitantly.

"Don't call me that" Renee ordered.

"I'm sorry" came Bella's automatic response. Some habits died hard.

"Straighten your shoulders. You look pale as usual. If the Cullens have tired of you, you're not welcome back." Renee scoffed.

Bella stood up for herself "I wouldn't want to come back even if they had tired of me which they haven't."

Renee slapped Bella's face. Bella reacted angrily and spiralled upwards into the air. Bella created a rush of wind causing debris to fly. It was Renee's turn to shake in fear.

"Don't EVER do that again. I've already survived you once. The question is: Will you survive me? I can hurt in ways that even superhuman strength can't defend against. But who would believe you anyway, right mom?" Bella bitterly repeated Renee's words back at her. Bella then settled on the ground and calmed herself "But I'm better than you. I'm not going to harm you. I just wanted to give you the courtesy of telling you that I'm marrying Edward Cullen when I'm 18. I didn't want you to be the last to know."

Bella than walked away realising that she was never going to get what she had come for but she had something better in the car waiting for her.


	11. Chapter 11

Edward had only allowed Bella to confront the Volturi because he had concluded with Carlisle that Bella needed to be inspired and stimulated to harness her power as a divine spirit. The stronger the emotion, the stronger the power. It was dangerous and risky but so was turning Bella into a vampire or her being marked for death as a human. There were no good options, just plenty of bad choices. For the most part the gamble had paid off since Bella had taken pride in her ability and that fuelled her courage to confront her mother. But whilst Bella had physically escaped her mother she was still suffering. Bella was having a nightmare, she started to whimper and then tremble in fear.

Edward gently tried to comfort Bella as she slept "Bella, there's no need to be afraid anymore. I'm not going to let anything hurt you."

Bella turned away from Edward and curled up tighter in her sleep. Jasper came in the room and calmed Bella down using his ability. Jasper then turned to Edward "I just wanted to do something for her."

"Thank you." Edward said but then heard Jasper's thoughts about slipping into old habits especially if Renee was around and so warned "Carlisle would be disappointed."

"It was just a thought, Edward. You can't say it hadn't crossed you're mind" Jasper shrugged.

"She's a troubled woman" Edward said trying to show the same compassion as Carlisle.

"That's one word to describe her" Jasper retorted and then walked away.

Edward had thought about harming Renee for making Bella's life an almost unbearable misery but like Jasper he knew it would do no good. The damage had already been done.

Edward knew that recovery would take time and that Bella needed to set the pace. Edward would give Bella all the time in the world so that she could heal in her own way but she hadn't yet admitted how wrong the abuse was. It was the first step to healing. Carlisle had recommended the top therapist in the area but Bella had refused to go. Nevertheless, Edward wanted Bella to talk through her abuse and so each of the Cullens had shared their story, the pain that they had gone through in their existence, to get her to open up. Instead of realising that she wasn't alone and there was hope at the end of the tunnel, she had caused herself more mental harm. She felt that what happened to her wasn't a big deal in comparison and that now that she was living with the Cullens she should just get over it. This sort of thinking was stopping Bella from realising that what she had gone through wasn't the norm and therefore her beliefs that human beings couldn't be trusted and that the world outside of the Cullens was a dangerous place to be remained unchanged. Edward didn't need to read minds to see that Bella was still in survival mode. She was always checking out a room before entering it, asking herself: Who is in the room? Where are they sitting? Do they look hostile or friendly? How are they reacting to me? Which is the quickest way out? At this point Edward would place a firm but gentle hand on Bella's wrist or waist to stop her from running.

Bella woke up.

"Good morning, beautiful" Edward said and Bella reached up to kiss him.

Edward kissed back but then pulled away. Edward needed to be in control of himself when he was with Bella and therefore was normally the one to instigate evocative contact. Bella looked disappointed so Edward stroked her cheek "It's not you. You know I can't ever lose control with you. Every second that I'm with you is about restraint... and you're too breakable. I'll make you breakfast."

"It's ok, I'll do it." Bella tried to hide the disappointment in her voice. She got up from her bed and went into the kitchen.

Edward slammed his fist against his thigh. Edward wished Bella knew how much she was wanted without the constant reassurance and it was always incidents like this that made her think otherwise.

Bella took down a glass from the cupboard. She heard a noise from behind her, which made her jump and she dropped the glass. It shattered when it hit the floor. Bella went down to pick up the big pieces of glass. Rosalie was standing above her.

"I'm sorry" Bella looked as if she was waiting for Rosalie to hit her.

"No sorries. There's no need. Bella, it was just an accident." Rosalie knelt down and held Bella's shaking hand to prevent her from cutting herself on the glass.

"Please don't tell Esme" Bella begged. Esme had readily given the approval Bella so desperately needed but Bella was so afraid of losing it that she walked on egg shells around Esme. It hurt Esme to see it but treated Bella with patience so that she could adjust to a loving home.

"Bella, you have to learn to relax" Rosalie gently reproved "It's just an old glass. Esme has wanted new glasses for sometime. Since vampires have quick reactions and outstanding vision she never has as good excuse such as a broken glass to get something new. I think it's why she puts up with my temper tantrums. Allow me to clear it up. The glass can't cut me like it can you." Rosalie quickly got rid of the glass in no-time and then used the opportunity to tell Bella something that she had wanted to say in quiet a long time "I never thanked you for saving my family and I never said sorry for how I first treated you. My family is the most important thing to me and I'd do anything to protect them but I should've realised how my coldness would've made you feel."

"It's ok. I understand" Bella gave a Rosalie a small smile. She still didn't quite know how to deal with anyone given her thanks, praise or even an apology. Rosalie nodded her head. Bella then had some bread with peanut butter and jelly but left the orange juice not wanting to break another glass despite Rosalie's reassurance. Rosalie decided to pour a glass of juice for her, Bella looked grateful and said "Thanks."

Edward let Rosalie have her moment with Bella before joining them. Edward put his arms around Bella and Bella relaxed into them quickly forgiving Edward for having pulled away from her earlier. Edward then sighed "Let's go to school." Bella grabbed went to get her bag and then joined Edward in his car.

"So have you ever had a job?" Bella asked. "I mean you join school at the age of 15, go to college and then what? Does it start all over again?" Bella asked. If she didn't age too she wondered if she would have to go through the hell that was high school all over again. Bella had hoped that she would be able to move beyond her status at high school and make something of herself eventually. She had looked to the future with hope.

"Occasionally, Rosalie and Emmett have lived away from the family. But we also have hobbies that could be classed as jobs. All of us know something about mechanics and business. Alice and Rosalie enjoy fashion. We've all accumulated some wealth in our own right. Bella, high school won't last forever if you don't want it to but remember that you'll always have me." Edward answered but then changed the subject "How about after school we go to the forest and practice your gift?"

"I'm not sure" Bella said.

"Why not?" Edward looked puzzled.

"It feels a bit odd using the air to communicate and it probably only works with vampires with their super hearing" Bella explained.

"It doesn't work like that. You're actively communicating thoughts. It would make me happy knowing that you had a reliable communication method to me. You stumbling across four vampires like that scared the hell out of me. One of those vampires is a tracker. Luckily he thinks you're dead but nothing would excite him more then to track and capture the impossible. He can never know about you. The Volturi know what you are capable of now and that's just makes you a more enticing prize to steal when we least expect it. They didn't come prepared. They didn't come with overwhelming numbers. They also didn't come unexpected either. We have to be careful" Edward warned.

"I'm sorry I'm so much trouble" Bella looked down. Edward reached out and held her hand.

"No, you're not trouble. I just need you safe" Edward affirmed "Alice is the same. She's got Jasper worried as well. You both challenged the Volturi and they don't often go home with their tails between their legs."

Edward parked up and got out of the car, opened the door for Bella and Bella hopped out. Edward than put an arm around Bella, visibly claiming her as his and showing her off to the world. Heads turned and Edward smirked.

"They're all staring at me" Bella said nervously.

"That's because you look hot" Edward said confidently, hoping to give Bella the confidence she needed.

Alice had taken Bella shopping and had given Bella a trendier look. She did look hot and with Edward as her boyfriend Bella had climbed through the ranks on the high school pecking order.

* * *

Bella was in the forest with Edward practising transmitting her thoughts from a distance, it was like natural occurring radio waves. Bella was flying up high in the sky when her she saw a lame wolf that was caught in the brambles. Bella felt that she had to do something but first told Edward what she had seen by her new means of communication.

Edward rushed towards Bella. "Bella, you can't go over there. It's Quileute land and Cullens aren't allowed there."

"But it's hurt" Bella called back forgetting to use the radio waves. It didn't come naturally.

"The wolves are dangerous. It could hurt you. Bella, get back here." Edward demanded but Bella ignored him.

"All I'm going to do is get its leg out of the bramble and get the thorns out of its paw so that it can walk again" Bella replied back and the flew over to the wolf. Bella then did exactly as she planned. The wolf was 10 feet in length with russet brown fur and dark intelligent eyes. The wolf whimpered as Bella released it and tended to it. The wolf then brushed his nose against Bella as if to say thank you. Bella patted the wolf and then flew up back into the sky towards Edward. The wolf then raced to a rock to have a look at the beautiful green dancing light, the shadow of the beautiful angel that helped it and howled a farewell.

Edward heard the wolf's thought and realised he now had competition.


	12. Chapter 12

Edward was playing Beethoven's moonlight sonata on the piano. Esme listened from afar and was impressed by her adopted son's level of skill. He was playing more these days because he was happier with Bella by his side. But then Edward remembered the wolf and the intense emotion it felt for Bella. There was an unknown connection there. It was only a matter of time before the wolf would approach Bella and Bella would then see that there were other options for her love than a monster. Edward abruptly stopped playing the piano and decided to read scientific articles on-line.

* * *

Edward drove Bella to school. Once there he saw the wolf in his human form. He had received prior warning that the wolf wanted to speak to Bella through reading its thoughts. It had a game plan. Bella got out of the car and the wolf started to walk over. The wolf considered him and Edward knew that the wolf knew what Edward was and the wolf didn't like it.

"Isabella Swan" The wolf called. Bella turned to him "I'm Jacob Black. Our fathers used to know each other" Jacob, the wolf, introduced himself.

"I don't remember…" Bella began.

"Your mom didn't want you to hang out on the reservation or with our people" Jacob explained. Through Jacob's thoughts Edward ascertained that Renee had stopped Billy seeing Bella because he suspected that something was wrong. Given that Billy was a Native American he didn't report his suspicions because he felt that he wouldn't be believed over the pale face Renee Swan and that he would just make the situation worse for Bella. Edward was angry that they didn't do more for Bella. Jacob continued "My dad would like to see you again now that you're …" Jacob trailed off.

"… free of the wicked witch" Edward finished for him. Bella glared at Edward. Edward then informed her "It was what he was thinking."

"How do you know what I was thinking?" Jacob demanded.

"It's a knack" Edward shrugged.

"So how about it?" Jacob addressed Bella. "Billy has loads of stories about Charlie."

"Ok." Bella said wanting to know more about her father.

"It's not safe for Bella to be out alone" Edward said thinking that he had no choice but to interfere.

Again, the wolf didn't like Edward being so close to Bella but his instinct told him that Edward was not over playing his concern for Bella. "I'll meet you at the boundary" Jacob offered Edward.

"How do I know that you won't hurt her?" Edward posed.

"I thought the temptation to hurt her would be greater for you than for me" Jacob smirked.

"Then why haven't you told her what you are?" Edward directly questioned Jacob wanting to protect Bella, as well as himself.

"It's a secret" Jacob stated firmly.

"There are no secrets here" Edward hinted at his ability.

Jacob turned to Bella "I'm the wolf you helped."

"How is that possible?" Bella asked but then realised how thoughtless she was being. She still wasn't used to the world of the supernatural - one in which she couldn't assume anything.

Jacob could tell what Bella was thinking so didn't see the need to answer her question. Instead, he asked "How about tonight then? You can hear about the legends."

Edward already knew that Jacob (and therefore Billy) wanted to warn Bella of the dangers of vampires. So he said "She already knows."

"Your perspective" Jacob argued "and there's more to the story that I don't even know of."

"I'll come" Bella interrupted the show of bravado between Edward and Jacob. She wanted to know about her father.

* * *

Bella walked through the forest and along the beach with Jacob to the bonfire where the quileute council had gathered to relate their legends of wolves and vampires.

It had been sometime since Bella had seen the beach as she never ventured too far from Renee's home and had only been in the forest with Edward. The last time she had seen the sea was on a school trip. Bella stopped to take in the salty smell of the sea and the sound of the wind and waves. The wind called to her and she was tempted to fly but resisted the urge since there was too much of a risk of being seen.

Jacob again guessed what Bella was thinking, she was so readable and so complemented "You were beautiful up there you know?"

"I've been told that before" Bella remembered when Edward had said exactly the same thing. She didn't believe it then either.

"It's true" Jacob said matter-of-factly. He didn't need to be a mind reader to see how much Bella doubted her beauty.

Bella changed the subject "Are you going to introduce me to your father before or after the legends?"

"Before." Jacob turned back towards the fire "He's the one in the wheel chair. He was injured trying to save your dad. He failed but he killed the vampire that did it before getting badly hurt by her mate."

"I thought dad died in an animal attack" Bella said.

"He couldn't tell the truth. Who believes in vampires anymore? The other wolves finished the mate off. We protect humans from their kind." Jacob informed Bella proudly.

"You mean Edward's kind." Bella was fully aware of Edward's past "I know the dangers most of their kind pose but they're vegetarian. That's why there's the treaty."

"As if he's never been tempted by human blood?" Jacob scoffed.

"He was once" Bella replied truthfully. "For a period of time after he was created. He told me he killed murders just like you kill vampires. You both protected human life. He used their thoughts to identify them."

"I knew he had a party trick" Jacob grinned.

"His hints were rather obvious" Bella acknowledged with a smile and then firmly said "He isn't bad or evil, Jacob. Lets be clear on that." Bella wanted to make sure that Jacob understood that she would never hear a bad word said against Edward again without him incurring her anger.

"He's not good either" Jacob countered.

"And I'm not Little Red Riding Hood" Bella replied pointedly. Reminding Jacob that she was not naïve whilst at the same time pointing out that wolves were not painted favourably in fairy tales.

"Fair play!" Jacob conceded with a smile. Jacob then led Bella to the fire and went to his father "Bella, this is my dad Billy."

"Bella, come and give an old friend a hug" Billy said with a smile. Bella felt at home around Billy and gave him a hug. It was awkward for her but she tried to overcome it for her father's sake. Billy then said "Your father would be so proud of the pretty woman you've become."

Hearing these words meant the world to Bella. Bella craved her parents' approval. She couldn't have Renee's so placed all her hope on her long dead father. "Thank you" Bella politely replied.

Billy nodded and then offered "Bella, have something to eat. We should start soon."

Bella helped herself to some food and once she had eaten Billy called everyone together.

"Let us all take a seat" Billy kindly instructed. Bella sat next to Jacob. "We have heard our legends a number of times but it is time to recall another. Bella, Jacob mentioned that he saw you flying and mastering the wind. The gift, the divine spirit of air, is passed on in the female side of Charlie's family but not one of them embraced the gift like you have. They thought that something was wrong with them. It was why Lilly did what she did. Lilly was your aunt. She died at your age by her own hand. "

"What happens to the spirit if we don't except our fate?" Bella enquired. Edward had told her that she would stop being the embodiment of the spirit but she had deduced that if the spirit had lingered for a number of years without being embodied that it must go somewhere.

"Your gentle spirit drifts invisibly amongst our good people but it is powerless to harness the energy itself. This is your natural home and you are our guardian." Billy answered Bella's question "You rested here after fleeing the vampires in Europe. It was you who warned us about the dangers of vampires and help us to embrace the form of the wolf to defend against creatures of death. We then became known as the spirit warriors."

"You have a legend about me?" Bella said in wonderment.

"Yes." Billy confirmed and then went on to tell the tale "One day a great warrior was hunting where you came to rest after fleeing Europe. Your shy spirit peered out at him from among the trees. Seeing your divine beauty, your ethereal appearance, the great warrior fell in love and called out to you. You became confused by the rush of feelings inside of you and so you flew away, leaving a brokenhearted warrior behind. The warrior spent many days searching for you. Finally he left this place and his people in despair. Later he died of old age never finding the spirit. The woman who embodied the spirit realised the feelings inside of her was true love and discovering the warrior had died killed herself but the spirit lingered on."

"What happened next?" Jacob asked.

"As time passed, other people coveted our land and moved against us for it. The tribe was small and could not defend themselves without their great warrior, so they took their ships and left the land." Billy then turned to Bella "But your spirit lead a resistance to claim the land back. You took the men in their spirit form and showed them how to hurt the enemy. They blew fierce winds into enemy camps; they could make great screaming in the wind and could manipulate animals to do their bidding. The invaders scattered thinking the land cursed. Since then we have been sworn to protect you."

Bella was stunned at this revelation but felt that it was true. She owed the quileutes for losing their warrior and they owed her for getting their land back. She felt like she belonged, she was theirs. But she was conflicted, she knew she also belonged to Edward. Edward loved her and had saved her life. She didn't know who she belonged to most and didn't know if she could have both.

Edward observed the thoughts of the quileute tribe. He wondered how Bella would take the news and whether she would come back to him.


	13. Chapter 13

Bella crept into the Cullen Household but she was living with a family of vampires and so it didn't make much difference how quietly she tried to sneak in they were all very aware that she had arrived. They all took her quietness as a sign that Bella needed her space. Bella felt weighed down by the knowledge that had been imparted to her and she was glad that she could think in time about what it meant away from the tribe. For someone that previously had no expectations placed upon her, she suddenly felt out of her depth.

Bella curled up on a couch with a copy of Emma to distract herself. Bella had already read the first couple of chapters when Edward came in with a mug of hot chocolate. "Hey baby. I thought you might want this." Edward kept it casual but he was relieved, very relieved, that Bella had come back to him.

"Thank you." Bella said but then added "You didn't need to." She didn't want to be burden to Edward.

Edward frowned at Bella lack of self-worth. He simply said "I wanted to."

"Did you know?" Bella asked as she held the hot chocolate close to her.

"I only knew what was going through Jacob's head. I gave them the opportunity to explain their version of what you are in their way" Edward explained.

Bella then considered her next question before asking it "Do you think it's true?"

"I think that there are so many myths and legends that have turned out to be true - vampires, mer people, shape shifters, zombies, wizards, divine spirits, werewolves and ghosts - that nothing can't be ruled out" Edward reasoned.

"They are all real?" Bella doubted it despite everything she had seen already.

"Yeap. Humans really don't have that much of an imagination" Edward passed on some wisdom.

"But technology… no don't say it." Bella guessed at aliens with advancements in technology. It all sounded so stupid.

"There is a reason why technology accelerates in peaks and troughs" Edward pointed out.

"And there are zombies too?" Bella was trying to take everything in but her head felt like it was about to explode. If Edward knew that he would have stopped unravelling the world for her.

"Zombies are those that have failed to make the transformation to vampire. They are quickly destroyed by their makers and are only harmful in numbers. They are brainless and only driven by a thirst for blood. There is no thought in how they attack. They just attack with brute force" Edward described.

"and wizards? Is Harry Potter actually a biographical account of a hidden wizarding world in Scotland and London?" Bella said light heartedly and then took a sip of her hot chocolate to hide her smile.

Edward raised his eyebrow at Bella's humour. Slowly but surely she was coming out of her shell. Edward then gave her some more facts "I've never heard of a wizard called Harry Potter other than in fictional books. However, Merlin lived but he wasn't the person portrayed in early Welsh Arthurian texts. Wizards could summon all kind of powers and they didn't need a wand to channel it. A wand was given to children to help them focus and sometimes used by adults as an aid for the most complex of spells. They used to rule our lands since they were most powerful. But other creatures rose up and conquered them together. Most creatures such as elves, giants, centaurs, dragons and unicorns were destroyed in the battles. The creatures that reunited then turned on each other such as vampires and werewolves when they tried to take control. Now most mythical creatures live wherever we can without being discovered."

"Isn't Jacob a werewolf?"

"He's a shape shifter. Their chosen form is a wolf but they could have easily been a mountain lion if they saw that as the most powerful and noble animal in their environment. Werewolves are different. They have some of their human form such as running on their hind legs."

"Edward, this is…"

"Insane." Edward finished for Bella. Once upon a time, he thought this was insane too! The way Carlisle had taught him, Esme, Emmet and Rosalie was more academic until they had come across some hidden creatures in their travels. The creatures were a herd of centaurs and both parties had backed away scared of each other and hoping to live another day.

"So what does this mean? We could stop accidents from happening. We could stop bad people doing bad things. I could help others like I helped the Quileutes" Bella said with hope. Maybe she had some use in this world.

"That's how we are caught and destroyed" Edward warned and he suddenly feared for his Bella. He sat down next to Bella and held her close. He couldn't live in a world without her.

"So it's all for our own survival? What is the point of living hundreds or even thousands of years?" Bella asked desperately.

"Survival is the basic principle of evolution. We can only do things covertly. It could be argued that what the Quileutes did was covert attack. It's why I couldn't help you using my powers even though I wanted to. I had to look out for my family. I'm sorry Bella that you went through more pain because of that." Edward looked at Bella as if pleading forgiveness. Bella was stunned at the confession. She knew Edward loved her and had yet held back. Edward had shown that the Quileutes knew that she was being punished harshly by her mother but did nothing. She understood the difficult position they had been in and she felt that she wasn't worth saving. Edward knew what Bella was thinking though he couldn't read her mind "No. Bella, you are worth saving and if your life was in danger I would've done something more."

"I love you Edward and you've done more than anyone ever has." Now Bella just wanted to rest her head and get some normalcy "Can I watch BBC Worldwide? There's some Austen adaptations being run tonight."

"You never need to ask. Though I think I can hear Alice come down the stairs probably with the DVD's in her hands instead. She can't stand breaks. There she is now."

"How did you know?" Bella asked Alice.

"I saw on my own future." Alice beamed at them and put the first DVD on. It was Pride and Prejudice. Alice curled up on the sofa by Bella and gently took one of her hands. Then she revealed her manicure kit.

"You didn't mention Alice doing my nails" Bella accused Edward and Alice impishly smiled at Bella.

"Would it have made a difference?" Edward asked.

"I guess not" Bella smiled back at Alice.

"I'll leave you two to it but hot chocolate will be on tap" Edward turned to leave. Edward had guess that Bella after hearing what she heard would sleep little that night.

"Edward." Bella called and Edward turned around. "Could you let Esme and Rosalie know what we're doing?"

Edward smiled and then said "Of course". Bella was definitely one of them and they would navigate the supernatural world as a family. Bella wouldn't abandon the Quileutes but she wouldn't abandon the Cullens either. She hoped that she would never have to choose between them.


End file.
